Reprieve
by SuperNova23
Summary: The girlfriend he left behind. The sister he never knew. His sacrifice brought them together. P3/P4, Yuri fluff, One-shot!


**Hey! This was from an rp I did with Miss Hanamura over Skype. So, she may as well be the co-author. If you're not already reading her stories, get on it! **

**Also, I noticed that a lot of people hate Yukari after The Answer. I don't care about that, you can send your hate mail to me via PM.**

* * *

A brunette girl walked up the steps to the Naganaki Shrine. No one was there at the moment, and so the girl in her pink cardigan went behind to the cemetery. She held a bundle of flowers in her arms. She made her way through the rows and found the one she was looking for. She knelt down in front of it, tears threatening to spill forth. She blinked away the tears and smiled as she traced the inscription with her finger.

Minato Arisato

She set down the flowers. "Minato. I miss you so much. But I'm trying to make the world better. I hope you're proud of me." She stood, ready to leave, but she stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was. When she did, her breath caught in her throat. Looking at her was a younger Minato, wearing a blue hat and jacket.

The one behind her smiled softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I was coming to visit my brother's resting place. My name is Naoto."

She turned to look at the boy, who was holding his hat to his chest. "I was his girlfriend, Yukari Takeba. He never spoke of a brother."

Naoto set his hat back on his head, the brim covering his eyes. "I see. My deepest condolences. It seems be both lost someone very special to us. I was never able to actually visit him, as my job as a detective forced me to constantly move around."

Yukari forced a smile. "I'm sure he would have made an effort to meet you, but he was usually busy with S.E.E.S., Student Council, and a few other clubs."

Naoto returned the smile. "Ah, so he was popular. I'm glad." He quickly glanced at his watch. "I'm afraid I must go now, but it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Takeba-san."

"I understand. It was a pleasure to meet you, Arisato-san." Yukari bowed and turned to leave, but stopped. "Could I speak to you another time, perhaps?"

Naoto smiled before leaving. "Yes. I'd like that."

* * *

Yukari stepped into the café, where she spied a familiar blue cap sitting alone. Naoto saw her as well, and waved her over. "It's good to see you again, Arisato-san." Yukari said, happier than before.

Naoto took another sip from her coffee cup. "Please. There is no need for the formalities."

Yukari nodded in understanding. "Alright, then call me Yukari, Naoto-kun." He seemed pleased with that, so she decided to stick with it.

"Do you usually come here, Yukari-san?" Naoto asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, there are some good memories here." Most of these memories was him listening to her problems, and always knowing just what to say to make her feel better.

"I see, do you live in the area?"

"Yeah, I live nearby. It's not too far from the dorm we all lived in, before the school closed it."

"You're attending collage?" Yukari nodded in the affirmative. "Would you like something to drink? I can pay for it if you like."

Yukari smiled at the young detective's generosity "I'll have some tea, thanks. And I'll pay for it, don't worry Naoto-kun."

After a few minutes, Yukari got her drink, and taking a sip, asked, "So why are you still in the area?"

"My partner suggested I take a break, said I was overworking myself." At this he scoffed lightly, "I'll only be here for a few more days, however."

The two finished their drinks, and then Naoto asked, "Would you like to step outside with me? I could use some fresh air."

Yukari followed him. "I'd love to." They stood for a few minutes in the evening air, before Yukari shivered a bit, pulling her pink sweater tighter.

Naoto, of course, caught this. "Are you cold?"

"A little bit. Are you?"

Not extremely." He took off his jacket and put it on Yukari. It was a bit small, but it did keep her warmer. A blush rose to her cheeks.

"Would you like to come back to my apartment?" She asked after a few seconds of silence. "I would like to talk with you some more before you have to go."

This brought a blush to Naoto's face. "Uh, of course… Lead the way?"

* * *

In about fifteen minutes, they reached Yukari's apartment, The walls were painted white and there was a couch and chair around a coffee table, facing a TV. A folded pink blanket was on the chair, and her bow and quiver of arrows were in the corner.

Yukari showed Naoto her living room. "Well, make yourself comfy."

Naoto slid off his shoes before sitting on the couch. "You keep your place very tidy."

She laughed a little at this, "I try. Would you like something to eat while you're here?" She took off the jacket and sweater and hung them up before following him inside.

He gave her a dismissive wave. "No thank you. I wouldn't like to cause any trouble."

Yukari sat next to him, looking him over. "You look so much like him…" She whispered in a wistful manner.

He inclined his head upward to look at her. "I beg your pardon?"

She blushed. "I'm sorry. I was just commenting on how much you resemble Minato.

Naoto looked down and blushed, using her cap to hide her face. "Um, thank you… I find you attractive as well, Yukari-chan."

Yukari began to fidget. "I feel terrible about this, but please." Naoto looked up at her again, "Please, tonight, be my Minato."

Naoto looked away, "I cannot ever replace him. I believe my coming here was a mistake."

Yukari looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please. I'll wait forever for him to come back, but being alone just hurts so much!"

Naoto made the mistake of looking back to her, and upon seeing the pain in Yukari's eyes, rejoined her. "Just for tonight then." He ran his thumb over her cheek. "However, I have a confession to make." Naoto removed her shirt and undid her bindings, her blush growing every second.

Yukari blushed as well, but once Naoto was finished, she understood why she had to show her. "You.. You were his sister?"

Naoto refused to meet Yukari's gaze. "Yes. I was born a woman. Does this bother you?"

Yukari blushed. "N-No. I offered you an invitation, and if you're still willing, then I'd be happy to have you over tonight."

Naoto moved closer to Yukari, redressing as she slid over on the couch. "I felt apprehensive over it, but I believe I'll be alright."

Yukari wrapped her arms around her, and Naoto inclined her head toward the older girl, as they gently kissed each other.

That night, Yukari slept soundly. She wasn't in Minato's arms, but they were just as wonderful.


End file.
